


Nothing's Wrong When You're Here

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Absolute fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is anxious for no reason. Richard is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Wrong When You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a low mood the last few days. I needed some RichLee to comfort me.
> 
> is there a word for the opposite of pwp? Fluff with out plot? That's what this is.
> 
>  
> 
> All normal disclaimers apply.
> 
> I don't own Richard or Lee. I don't make any money from Richard or Lee. I have no proof they're in a relationship (though, wouldn't it be nice if they would give us something concrete?). And my own personal warning- I dont have a beta and I wrote this on my cell phone over my lunch break, so it's bound to be full of typos and errors.
> 
> Frankly, I don't know why any one is gracious enough to put up with reading me at all. 
> 
> Even so, I hope it's atleast a little enjoyable.

It was the middle of the night. Richard had just gotten back from the airport a few hours ago and passed out. He simply hadn't had the extra energy to realize that Lee was still wide awake.

Lee didn't blame him. The lights were off, and he couldn't even put his finger on exactly what was keeping him up. General anxiety. Childhood memories, imagined potential circumstances- nothing in particular seemed to stick.

Richard reached for Lee while still dead asleep. But the second his fingertips grazed the skin of his back, he jolted awake. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, groggily.

"Nothing" Lee told him. Richard moved closer to him, and some of his tension began to melt away.

"Nothing?"

"I don't know." And he really didn't. All he knew was whatever was bothering him felt a million miles away now that Richard was home, with his arms wrapped around him.

Richard kissed Lee's shoulders. 

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

There were a million things Lee could think of that Richard could do. But he didn't think his severely jet lagged boyfriend had the energy for about 75% of those things, and he wasn't really even in the mood for sex. 

Which put Lee even more on edge. He was usually pretty happy to full first and think later. He wondered if Richard's introspective nature was beginning to rub off on him.

"I don't think so." Lee finally responded. Richard moved a little closer, pulling Lee towards him and wrapping his arm around his stomach. 

"Well, you know where to find me if you think of something." He whispered, before falling back to sleep.

And Lee found himself finally able to drift off himself just a few minutes later.


End file.
